


Heat

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Henry's past, Sexual Content, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is used to having poor reactions to his deaths but he's never had anyone to share his pain with. Now that he has Abigail to share the pain of his death with he finds that the only real way to cope with a death is making himself feel alive in Abigail's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Death always impressed Henry a different way. He was used to the crushing loneliness that came with dying alone. He was used to the depression and darkness that could come after cheating death. He had even felt nothing at all…..but tonight there was something different in the way he felt. There was no emptiness, no loneliness…there was a burning, hot fieriness inside his chest and he didn't even know how it got there or how to put it out.

Maybe it was the weather; the city was in the middle of a three week long heat wave. It didn't matter that it was well past midnight; the temperature was still well past ninety degrees . The humidity hung in the air like a cloud; his wet clothes were drying hot and steamy against his skin.

Maybe it was something else…all Henry knew was that he felt like there was a fire burning inside his chest, aching, blazing to get out. The streets were empty, deserted of people; everyone was inside their boiling houses, every window open to the night. He could hear the sounds of life echoing from them; a baby's cry, a couple's argument, the radio muttering low. Henry was glad that no one was around to see him; he was so possessed of heat that he wasn't sure how he might react to another human's presence.

It was a horrible death…down an alley, encountered by the city's finest criminals. Beaten half to a pulp, everything he had stolen; just for good measure he'd been stabbed. He'd bled to death, alone and aching in a dark alley. He tried not to think about it as he walked down the street. Just put one foot in front of the other; just keep walking.

When he came to his door and the promise of who lay behind it, Henry felt the passion inside him increase. He became like a man possessed as he opened the door and walked into the dark house.

Henry hadn't died since he'd known Abigail. Sure, she knew that he could die and come back. Somehow she had accepted it better than he had ever imagined. He didn't know how she might feel now, telling her he'd died; all he knew was that he wanted someone to know. He'd never been able to tell someone like this before.

When he walked into the sitting room, Abigail was sitting there in her chair, obviously waiting on him. A small lamp illuminated her form; her long legs stretched out in front of her, the already too small nightgown riding up beyond decency. He could see the gleam of sweat on her skin as she fanned herself. It was somehow even hotter in here than outside and the water on Henry's skin steamed against him.

"Henry! Where have you been? I've been so worried. It's nearly three in the morning" Abigail said, worry crossing her face.

God, she was beautiful…..the way her golden hair fell against her shoulders, her pale, perfect skin gleaming, the swell of her full chest straining against her nightgown. "I died" Henry said. His words sounded as far away as if he was talking underwater. It was unbelievably easy to say. How freeing it was to admit it…

"Oh my god!" Abigail's face contorted in worry as she got up from the chair. "Henry…"

Henry watched Abigail cross the room towards him as if he was distant from his body. He was froze, that burning in his chest threatening to kill him all over again. When Abigail put her arms around him, it was like he came alive. He could suddenly feel everything all at once.

"Are you okay?" Abigail asked, putting her hands on his hips and pulling him toward her. He gasped at the tender contact; it was like the first new breath in a body.

"Of course you're not okay" Abigail was saying when he didn't say anything. "You died…dear god, Henry. What happened?"

The words, the death…..all of it seemed so unimportant. What did seem important, very important, was the hands on him, the feel of hot, soft flesh next to him. His arms found Abigail's hips, pulling her to him until she was pressed deliciously against him, kissing her deeply. Mouth open, moving fast and furious…..she tasted like sweetness, like something that could keep him alive.

And that burning, blazing fury inside of him was like a chained animal, bursting free. He had died and needed to feel alive. Alive…..heart beating, lungs gasping, body responding; he was alive.

"Henry….."Abigail gasped, pulling back slightly to suck in a shaky breath. Henry could feel her hands shaking against his hips; he needed to make all of her quiver like that.

"We should talk….." Abigail said, the last word several octaves higher than the rest as Henry's lips found her neck. She held onto Henry's hips tightly, digging in as Henry's tongue searched her flesh. It tasted like salt and soap, deliciously smooth. He could feel the healthy thump of her heartbeat in her neck; she was so alive….

"Don't want to talk…"Henry growled. Abigail didn't push it; he could feel her nails dig into his hips, her pelvis push forward.

There was nothing like it….Henry had never experienced it. Death had always been something that he'd had to suffer through, recover from. He had never known that the perfect cure was the feel of someone so hot and alive, so responsive in his arms.

The sound of them crashing against the wall was impossibly loud against the quiet of the night; Abigail was gasping, hard and quick. Anyone walking the streets like himself would be able to hear it. Something about it excited Henry.

He'd never been so thankful for that side table by the stairs; the table that he'd told Abigail they didn't need. Now, they needed it very much. In one swift motion Henry lifted her up onto the table; she slid against it, sweat connecting with the smooth wood until she crashed into the wall again.

"Henry…" Abigail gasped. It was the best, throaty, desperate sound Henry had ever heard. Her face, full of that beautiful delicious desire, fell forward until her lips found his ear. God…..he loved that…It was indecent really how good it felt. Hot, wet tongue against his ear, probing, tracing; hands in his hair pulling, caressing. His body was filled with sensations; his heart was beating with the fire of proving him alive.

Henry's knees were weak as teeth bit down on his ear; leaning on the table not only gave him a method by which to stand but made him closer to her. Henry's hands went to Abigail's knees, moving up her shaking legs. His hand found the spot he sought; completely wet knickers. A gasp in his ear, breath hot on his ear as she muttered a curse. Henry smiled; Abigail only cursed in the bedroom.

Henry's hands hooked under the top of the underwear and pulled in to her knees in one swift motion. "Stop….wait….." she gaped even though she was arching into the hand between her legs.

"Cant…" Henry said. He pressed his very obvious need into her leg, gasping for air. He couldn't stop…he needed all of her.

"Bedroom" Abigail strained in the short hand language of desire. Her hands grabbed his shoulders leaning into him. Even without his hand moving, Abigail was pressing against his fingers. When he moved a couple inside of her, her head fell forward onto his neck, biting into him as she pressed against his fingers.

"No…..right here" Henry said. Walking up the stairs, going to the bedroom was too far, too hard. He needed this right now; the beast inside of him was alive. He'd never felt so possessed of passion, so needing of her.

"I want to fuck you right here, Mrs. Morgan" Henry muttered in Abigail's ear. He could feel her skin goosebump under the hand on her shoulder. He blamed his naughty mouth entirely on her; he used it very rarely and she loved it.

Abigail lost her argument; Henry's mouth was on hers once again, drinking in her sweet taste like it was water, moving his fingers with expert touch. With the right moves he could have her right like this; he liked it too, her quivering in his hand. But not tonight; tonight he wanted all of her.

In one last ditch effort, Abigail pulled back from Henry's mouth, gasping for breath like she was drowning. "What if…Abe gets up?" she worried. Her movements still with momentary concern at the thought. Henry didn't let her have the respite; he hit the perfect spot inside, just enough to illicit a moan out of her, head thrown back, before he pulled back and left her wanting more.

"Abe's in his crib" Henry said. His hands went from her warm heat to her shoulders, pulling back the straps of her nightgown so they slipped off of her, causing them the nightgown to slip below her breasts, exposing Henry to a most miraculous sight.

"He could climb out…..he does sometimes" Abigail continued to worry.

"He climbed out once…..stop worrying, mummy" Henry breathed in her ear. He could feel the shiver of pleasure at the words.

Grabbing hold of Henry's shirt, Abigail pulled him toward her. Expert fingers undid the zipper of his pants and found their way in. He'd been bothered before that he didn't have any underwear on; now he was grateful.

Abigail bit her lip, giving Henry one of her most innocently naughty looks as she took him in her hand. "Take mummy upstairs and you can do anything you like to her" she breathed, lids heavy, words breathy.

Henry might have been immortal but he was only human. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her to him; she wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her. It was like an eternity, like forever, making their way up the stairs and down the hallway toward their bedroom. Henry's head swam with the heat and the lack of blood that was now other places in his body. With a kick of a door, they were safely in the bedroom and there was no going back.

Henry threw Abigail against the bed, ripping the nightgown off of her in the process. He leaned over her and his breath was taken away by the sight. Creamy skin, flushed with desire, breasts like perfect peaks, wet desire against her legs…ready and smiling up at him.

Nothing could stop him now. In a team effort his now mostly dried clothes were ripped off, all in a heap in the floor. He was practically bursting with need as he found his way effortlessly inside Abigail; she gasped, her hands reaching up and tracing the scar on his chest.

It was a simple motion, something she'd done before; in quiet moments lying in bed, finger tracing the scar that had made him this way. But in this moment, with the fire of need inside of him and him immersed inside her, it felt particularly intimate.

He died…..as alive as he felt now he had died a short time ago. His blood had spilled out of him until his heart had stopped beating. He had once been alone in that; not only did Abigail now know, he could share it all with her. All of himself, every part; even the tortured ugly parts.

He'd planned any number of filthy things as he carried Abigail up the stairs in the promise of something new. But in the end, he did the familiar, sweet, slow and loving. He placed his hand over her hand on his scar, running his free hand through her hair as he thrust into her with perfect skill and speed. He could feel her tighten around him, her body building up as she began to gasp. Her legs wrapped around him, face leaned into his shoulder as he could feel her pulsing around him.

"Henry…..Henry…" Once as a gasp as her wave crashed over her, once as a quiver as she fell backwards, her need washed away. Henry was still reeling from the shock of pulling out of her when he felt lips around him, pulling him the last bit of the way; he didn't stand a chance.

As they lay back on the bed, Abigail's lips found his; his body gave once last twitch of desire as he tasted himself on her tongue.

It was quiet in the night without the sounds of the bed creaking or desperate lungs seeking air. Abigail's head lay on his chest, hand on his racing heart. Her eyes were heavy with sleep but she was holding on for him.

"Are you okay, Henry?" she asked, her voice husky in the quiet. She wasn't going to push him; she knew how much he'd needed that. But she was open, willing to talk if he needed it.

Henry had been so full of animal-like desire for her, so lost in his primal need for release, he didn't even see it coming. Tears prickled his eyes as he clutched Abigail closer. "I was so afraid…..I've died so many times but that doesn't make it not frightening" he admitted. His post death, post coital vulnerability made it impossible to hold back.

"I'll always be here, always….." Abigail whispered to him as she lay his head on her chest. He wept against her breast, listening to the sound of her heartbeat strong and sure in her chest. If not for his immortality, for his curse, he'd never have known her. The centuries would have separated them and he would have missed a part of his heart he'd needed all along.

"What would I do without you?" Henry asked, finger trailing along her skin as his tears finally tapered off. He could go to sleep like this, her heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Abigail kissed him gently on the forehead. "I guess you'll never know. You're stuck with me, Dr. Morgan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at trying to write anything close to smut so I apologize if its terrible :) Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
